The Pack Of Excructiating Felines
You padded through the forest as your heart raced. You had always been a rouge, starving for attention. You were in the distance where your gaze met a clan out hunting. You pondered whether you should go talk to them. "No.. They'd kill me." You said, glumly. You loitered around, waiting for someone to notice that you found interest in being a clan cat. Soon, you realized that they were calling each other rouge names, it wasn't a clan. "Oh... It's a pack!" You shouted, a little louder than you had wanted. An alabaster feline with an ebony underbelly and grey oddly shaped spots that looked somewhat like moons approached you. "H...Hi!" You managed to stutter. " Greetings." Said the feline, who seemed as confident as a leader. "I'm Hazy, leader of the Pack Of Excruciating Felines. You seem to have good hunting skills, I'm sure the warrior rank would fit you very well." Hazy complimented. "I-I'm... (Your name). Nice to meet you." You said. "Welcome, (Your name). Would you consider joining TPOEF?" Hazy asked. "It would be an honor.." You said. We are TPOEF. We are a family, we respect each other and our beliefs. We have some rules to follow: We accept doubleclanners as long as the other group accepts them, too. If not, then no. You must never, ever, even think about being a kittypet. The life of the pack is more important than the life of one cat. Please, no power playing. That is when you control another person's character. "Nn, nm, nd, and other forms of missing an attack will be considered power playing. Make sure that your OC isn't a Mary Sue. Your character can't be the most perfect, and always be so adorable, nice, funny and kind. That's called being a Mary Sue. I have the right to exile you on any note. No denying it. You can leave us once, but never come back. We are a merciless pack, usually killing those who are not forest born. We are against kittypets. No kittypets. Any cats related to characters from the book will not be accepted. They will have to change it, because that would put a spotlight on their specific character. If there is ever an argument about borders, coding, warrior names, etc., instead of coming to me, please make a poll. The whole clan should have a say in what goes on, because everyone is important. Before you leave, please remember that you will never come back, and we will be less without you. Your clanmates will miss you. Nobody wants you to leave. Please, stay for as long as you can. We understand if you need time off because of schoolwork or personal reasons. Please inform me of your inactivity if so. Joining Form-- Name- Rank- Moons- Personality- Appearance- Roleplay Example- Alliances-- Clan Name- Leader wiki user- Member count- Orientation- How you will help us- We are currently recruiting new cats. We will roleplay in the comment section. Thank you, and make sure you have read the rules.